shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Chapter 31:Subarashii Story
Chapter 31:Running Away.All pans out. Page 1. The death of King Toil is watch by his two sons,General and his brother Nezam. It leave the room bloodied as he cut his gut with his sword. Herkun ran away and left the room crying.General couldn't just watch him run gave chase to him. Yuri was dumbfounded as tears role to his cheeks.A very silence cry.It appears that no voice was to be heard though his mouth was open. Nezam hugs his nephew trying to comfort him. *Nezam:Don't cry little Yuri.Iam still around aren't I? *Nezam calls his men quitely and whisper to their ears:Tar,Var ceased them.Kill them and bring their head to me.I want it done by sun rise. Page 2. Herkun still running but already in a forest.General was not far behind. *General:Stop!Herkun!nothing is done with fear and running away! Herkun still running,jump over a branch and jump off a cliff. *General stops:NO!!HERKUN!!! He turns around as he heard someone following him. Tar and Var appears. *Tar:The King decided to terminate you from being the counsel advisor.You shall be killed! Both Tar and Var shoots General at the same time.The impact make Genaral fall from the cliff. Page 3 Tar and Var at the edge of the cliff. *Tar:Well that should be it.It's done.Didn't expect to be that easy. *Var:It's not done.Nezam wants their head to be there at the castle at sunrise! *Tar:It's already done.All we left to do is to pick their body below.We should relax until time almost up.We go pick them up. *Var:What if... *Tar:SHHHHH.Iam have thought way ahead.If their bodies are not found.They're probably be eaten by the forest beast!hahaha.Let's find some boar or die for supper. Tar and Var walks away from the cliff. Unknown to them General didn't really fall to a great distance as he hit a tree branch and Herkun manage to land smoothly on his feet. Page 4. Herkun carrying General on his back. *Narator(Yuri):And since that day.After healing General.General have been training Herkun. Herkun and General training in a forest,then in a cave,on the beach. *Narator:Nezam now rules the kingdom but still don't know that his nephew is still alive. Nezam on the balcony viewing his Kingdom. *Narator:Under Nezam rule,which is more of a dictatorship.Many of the villages lives in darkness.They never had freedom like they used too. Page 5. *Yuri still telling the story:Well 3 years later.I manage to met them the day they're setting sail for their adventure.Herkun now looks olders,like how he is now. Sandals,Red pants,lighter red button down shirt with white vest-unbutton and a soul patch facial hair and side-parted brown hair. Herkun and General on a small ship they build together.Yuri shouts at them as they about to untie the rope that ties to a tree. *Herkun was 18 the year he is supposedly crown king of the country.I was 13.I insist them on taking me with them. Short conversation and exchanging of hugs between the 3 of them. *That was also the time i knew Herkun took General surname to his name.Boss.Thus Boss Herkun. Page 6. *We met Groovy,Grande,Nyala on an desert island. Groovy and Grande fighting a giant scorpion with the help of the 3 of them. *Overthrew a kingdom rule by Bandits. Nyala pleading to the Herkun Pirates to help them. *Receive our first bounty together.After destroying Marine Base G-19. General carrying Kayote on his arms behind Herkun fire-man lift Dingo.Running away from the exploding Marine Base.What's look like they save Kayote and Dingo from being captured by Marines. Page 7 *We make allies as well as enemies.Upon received our first bounty,together as Herkun Pirates.Herkun receive a way much higher bounty than the rest.The reason that was stated in the news."NEZAM REVEAL SECRETS:Herkun plans with the Revolutionary Army to kill the rightfully successor his brother Commondore Dastar and murdered father King Toil to earn his throne." Their old bounty shown- Herkun:202,000,000 - Norino:150,000,000 - Groovy:88,000,000 - Grande:35,000,000 - Nyala:72,000,000 - Yuri:10,000,000 Page 8 *As our bounty grew larger.We fought greater enemies,stronger bounty hunter,pirates and Marines. Herkun Pirates shown massacaring pirates and destroying marines ships.. *Till we reached that bounty i showed you earlier.We got that after taking control this island.We overthrew the pirates who were in control and have been residing here for quite a while.Our crew expanded so big,as many of the islander wants to be part of our crew.Therefore the soldier that are here.They were the military of this island. Islanders being recruited to Herkun Pirates while the military of the island allied with them. *Even fishman were in our crew. Rolando and 3 other fishman Making their first appereance in the flashback. *Well sometime later Herkun finally manage to meet Nova Blade. Herkun shakes Nova Blade hands. Page 9 *Narator(Drake):well that was how i know abit about Herkun's and Nova's History i told you earlier. Herkun Pirates and Skyline Pirates sat down together on a dinner party the made for the occasion.Mike Arm wrestling with General *Narator(Drake):And yes right before we left.Yuri came to our ship and tell us about Nezam's plan.Yuri overheard of Rolando's conversation with Nezam. Yuri on the figure head.Stopping skyline pirates of their departure. *Yuri:Nezam wants to get back the Shiro Nekketsu Tora.He wants took this opportunity to go out from the island to find his 2 newphew and kills us.Please Help us.Nova! Page 10 Flashback ends. Elana holding on to Rolando's bounty paper. *Elana:well whatever his plans Subarashii already kill him.Now our target is those ships that were coming here right?That must be Nezam?Right? Yuri looks at Drake and Drake looks at Yuri. *In sync Yuri and Drake:Not THAT EASY! *Yuri with his index finger pointing up:Firsty,Iam gonna tell you about Rolando.Well he isn't quite dead. Subarashii who was playing dark ominous or light hearted music depending on the situation Yuri and Drake story goes.Stops and stand up. Page 11. *Subarashii:What are you talking about.Didn't I?tie him up and throw him in the waters and cut his gills and fin? Yuri look down on the floor as he was afraid that he could be shouted at. *Yuri:The thing is.He is already a hammer.Even if you tie him up or cut him in anyways he still will drown.But his devil fruit powers.Is the one that allowing him to live. Subarashii look more blur than ever. *Yuri:He ate the Juzo-Juzo no mi(statue-statue no mi.).He could turn in to statues and create statues.He can create many statues.The main power is defence and strenght as he can create statues out of any types of rock surfaces and metalics like tin and gold.Gold being the strongest form.Well that is not all.One of it's other main strenght is it allows the user to teleport to any of his statue at will.So he will remain alive even being killed if none of his statue is destroy.Well the reason being as he teleport he takes the form that when the statue is form.For example If an arm is lost on the statue he teleported he will loose his arm but if he lost his arm and teleport to a full bodied statue he regain his arm. Page 12. *Drake:Well that's is trouble.Isn't it subarashii?Aren't you suprised that you get out of fishmen island so easily. *Ajax interupts:They ran away from us.Subarashii and Fanstatico kill many of them. *Drake and Yuri:WRONG!It's because of Rolando. *Drake with his arm fold:You see.Fishman Island are in a bit of trouble.Since Whitebeard death and Jinbei resignation from the shichubukai.Many pirates who wishes to come to new world didn't get to breath here.They some how stucked there.Well according to Yuri.We don't know how.But Nezam seems to know Rolando.So we belive Rolando's must have talk to someone there into letting you guys go. *Subarashii shaking his head while putting his guitar on a guitar stand:Well that part i refuse to belive.Even if it's true! Page 13. Awkward silence in the dining area for a while with Ajax sitting one corner with his hand on his forehead.Elana holding a cup staring at it. *Yuri broke the silence:The third thing we wanna tell you is.Shiro Nekketsu Tora or what you call it Roaring sword.It's a special sword of my late brother Dastar.It was given by him by Dr Vegapunk himself. Subarashii simply turn his head *Subarashii:So?You want me to return it? Subarashii walk out from the dining hall. Page 14. Yuri follows Subarashii out to the deck. *Yuri:well to tell you the truth iam glad that is one of you guys holding it.Legend has it.The reasons why Dastar is strong and able to capture many pirates,bandits and outlaws are simply because of that sword.Well it fear no one except Dragon.According to Nezam,Dastar death was because it doesn't want to gets out while Dastar wants to draw him out.But we all know it's untrue.That's why it's name the cursed sword of Glowing Island. Subarashii whistling to bink's sake tune. Drake,Elana,Ajax,Pudgy and the rest of Jester Pirates joins them. *Yuri:Well the truth is.He wants it so that he wants he's old.This sword could help him fight his battle.And by keeping it in the dark.He belive it will make it more hungrier therefore more wild and blood thirsty.That's the reason it was kept in the dark cave just before the grand treasure of glowing island. Page 15. Subarashii walks to frontdeck.He stand on top of the railing of the front deck. *Subarashii:Now.You guys have heard the story!The island we raid of their treasures.Are here in the island.It seems like they want to...Pow!!A gunfire being fired.It was from the forest. *Drake:Nova-san! *Ajax:Fans!Nuel! Ajax quickly climbs at to the crow's next to get a better view.Subarashii confuses.He turns around to face the forest. Drake is already in his hybrid form.Wings petruding out form his shoulder blade. *Drake:I can sure you it's that guy have met his death.The guy who stole that Shiro Nekketsu Tora from you guys! Subarashii holds Drake on his shoulder. *Subarashii:Drake!wait a minute.Who stole it?It's is with Fanstatico all along. Drake and Subarashii look at each other confuse. Category:Stories